funnehfandomcom-20200214-history
My First Kiss!
My First Kiss! is the 5th episode of Yandere High Season 2, and the 38th episode overall. Short Summary Funneh sets up Gold on a "date" with Kyran while she accompanies Yandere Chan on her trip to select a band for the upcoming spring masquerade party! Meanwhile Alec struggles to support his family financially Long Summary The episode starts with Gold coming to Funneh's room hearing clicking sounds, she checks on Funneh but saw nothing when she left she heard the clicking sounds again and checked on Funneh. So she hid behind a plant and caught Funneh playing video games and tells her to do her homework. Funneh starts doing her homework but was disturbed by Gold talking to someone and tells her to keep quiet then Gold tells Funneh there's a new student coming at YHS so Gold searched him up online and tells Funneh she thinks he's cute but Funneh responds saying Alec is cuter so Gold was being nosy and searched him up and saw the water fight picture from One Last Kiss and showed it to Funneh then Gold saw a picture of Alec and a girl around 2014 and Funneh was starting to get jealous but was disturbed by Gold because she seemed nervous and asked what happened so Gold showed her that she accidentally liked the post and of course Funneh freaks out because she doesn't want to look like a stalker but Gold tells her that she can do anything as an apology so Funneh asks Gold to give her phone and Gold declined but gave it to Funneh afterwards then Funneh searched up Kyran and liked his anime party post and showed it to Gold but Gold got angry saying she was the only person going to the party then Funneh started making a cute face and saying things why they would be cute together but was disturbed by Yandere Chan inviting Funneh and Gold to the spring masquerade party and asks the girls to help her find a band and Funneh happily accepts but says Gold was going to a awesome party so Funneh went with Yandere Chan so they weren't sure about the first two because the first one was kinda bad and the second was creepy so they were at the last band and thought they were good so Yandere Chan gives the contract to Funneh for the band to sign it but Funneh trips on something like a potato and accidentally kisses the main singer (Evan) so she was embarrassed and gives Yandere Chan the contract after the scene it pans to Alec going home but was stopped by Yandere Chan saying she'd pay more but Alec ignores it and goes inside and was asked to fix a crib, after that he opens up a secret lair and that's where the episode ends. Characters 1. Funneh 2.Gold 3.Prince (mentioned) 4.Yandere 5.Alec 6.Evan 7.Aly 8.Alec's mom 9.Alec's Father (Mentioned) Ngo Ngo TBA no love me Alec Alec:Ok Category:Yandere High Episodes Category:Mean Girls Arc